charmed_2nd_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Peyton Halliwell
History Origin Powers and Abilities Basic Powers '' ''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Peyton is considered the best spell writer of the Crescents.'' ''Potion Making: The ability to brew potions.'' ''Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools.'' ''Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead.'' ''Active Powers Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Peyton's primary Wiccan power. * ''Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks.'' * ''Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future.'' * ''Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm.'' * ''Psychic Echos: The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics.'' ''Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them.'' * ''Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance.'' ''Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Peyton can channel this ability through her eyes and her hands.'' * ''Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids.'' * ''Deviation: The ability to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Peyton is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically.'' * ''Agility: The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance.'' * ''Advanced Telekinesis: The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force.'' * ''Super Strength: The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Peyton demonstrates this a number of times to best enemies in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force.'' '''''Cupid Powers Beaming:' Peyton possesses a form of teleportation in which she appears and disappears in pink light. * ''Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings through Beaming without physical contact.'' ''Empathy: Peyton has the ability to sense specifically love between her charges.'' ''Sensing: Peyton has the ability to sense the location of her charges, she can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the location someone close to her is.'' '''''Other Powers ''The Power of Destiny's Moon: The collective power of the Destiny Crescents which enhances their powers.'' ''High Resistance: This ability is active when Peyton is in unity with her brother, and two cousins.'' ''Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport her brother, and cousins to her just by focusing on them'' Abilities ''Hand-to-Hand Combat: To make up for initially only having a passive power, Peyton asked to be trained by Phoebe in combat. In time she became a very capable combatant like her mother.'' ''Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, which was later enhanced because of her levitation power.'' Paraphernalia Cupid Ring: '''A powerful magical artifact owned by Cupids, who use their rings to guide their charges and are granted additional powers. * '''Love Detection: The ability to detect fated love. * Temporal Stasis: The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. * Suggestion: The ability to project oneself as an inner voice to charges to set them on the path to love; with this, she can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. * Time Travel: The ability to travel through time. Cupids tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. * Holograms: The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. * Projection: The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. ** Unblocking: Cupids can unblock a person's heart. ** Body Insertion: The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind. ** Soul Absorption * Immunity: The ability to be invulnerable to certain attacks, magical or physical.